The Calm Before The Storm
by emilylauren
Summary: It was that one moment; the moment that changed everything. After a vicious thunderstorm The New Directions are shocked when they realize they have supernatural powers, but how will they react? How will they use them? How will they cope now everything is different? There's only one way to find out. Misfits/Glee Crossover.


They were cruising down the highway on a celebratory drive for Santana getting her license when they stopped at the bottom of a tall hill, it was late and that meant it was dark. The stars and the moon were out to welcome them; Santana couldn't have planned the night better. As they stepped out of the car they realised how cold it was outside, linking their arms and pinkies together they paced their way up to the top of the hill.

"_Who's great idea was it to walk up a hill at night?" _

Brittany laughed as she struggled to see where she was going.

"_This is what you call spontaneous behaviour Britt, keep walking!" _

They continued to walk until they reached the very top; it was empty... nothing more than grass overlooking more grass. With instinct they both sat down onto the floor, not too long after they were laying on their backs, hand in hand with one MP3 player on and each with a single earphone in so that they could listen to the music together. And although it wouldn't be most couples idea of a perfect date, this was romantic enough for the two of them, they were happy laying there together in the cold.

"_The stars look pretty tonight..." _

Brittany said as she looked up, she had always been interested in space. The stars and the planets, she had never seen anything more beautiful.

"_Do you know what stars make me think of?" _

Santana said as she strokes her thumb along Brittany's hand.

"_What?"_

"_Every star that I count, it's a symbol of another reason why I love you..." _

"_I don't get it..."_

"_I mean Britt... that star up there? Reason number one, your smile." _

Brittany smiled and snuggled her head into her girlfriend's shoulder, it was cold and she had goose bumps all over her skin but this was where she wanted to be.

"_Reason number two, the way you laugh." _

And they kept coming for all of the stars that Santana could count, there were hundreds of reasons and they would have continued if it wasn't for the upcoming crash.

"_Wow it's getting cold..." _

Brittany shivered, she was hugging up to Santana as much as she could but the weather must have had something against her. The skies began to open and rain started falling onto the lovers.

"_Mm I know, we should probably g..." _

Santana began to speak before she noticed something in the distance whirling towards them. The wind picked up and you could hear it whistling through the trees. Hair was blowing all over and the cold air was starting to sting their cheeks. The clouds were rolling in at the speed of light and before they knew it...

"_What the hell is that!?" _

**Crash.**

* * *

"_Finn I told you I'm fine... it's only rain, I can walk home" _

Rachel said as she pulled her coat over her shoulders, spending the evening with Finn was perfect but it was time for her to go home and get started on her nightly cleansing routine… and as much as he insisted on driving her down the street, a little bit of rain wouldn't hurt her.

"_But your coat isn't waterproof Rachel!" _

He wouldn't stop arguing, and though she would love to spend more time with her boyfriend... she just wanted to get home before the rain could get any worse than it already was. Jumping up to kiss Finn gently on the cheek was the last thing she did before she quickly opened the door and hopped out into the wet.

"_I have an umbrella. Goodbye Finn!" _

Finn watched as she hopped down the street trying to avoid the puddles before her. He felt guilty for not giving her the ride but Rachel was stubborn, she wouldn't get in the truck even if he followed her all the way to her house. Finally shutting the door behind her he made his way up to bed, it was getting late.

The rain was getting heavier and the wind was picking up and the thunder rolled through the skies. Rachel didn't mind the rain but that wasn't to say that she liked it. There were no cars on the road, no people on the sidewalk she was completely alone in the darkness. All she could think of was how she couldn't wait to get inside a hot bubble bath. She was minutes away from her house when she felt the crash. Her feet were pulled off of the floor as the lightning pushed her onto her back.

**The flash of the lightning was the last thing she remembered.**

* * *

The streets looked so pretty from Quinn's bedroom window, the way that the streetlamps yellow light hit the floor and made the water glisten. Quinn often did this when it rained, she would sit on her bed and watch from inside. She would play a game of chase the raindrops down the window pane and listen to the tapping noises coming from every drop.

Her window was wide open so she could hear the thunder better. She worshipped thunder, everything about it; the sound of it roaring through the sky was one of the things she loved most in the world. if there was thunder in the sky then Quinn was there to watch; it was a perfect example of how there was so much beauty in the world, how beautiful the world could be if only people could get away from their fear. If she could she would be flying around up there; controlling the thunder and the lightening like some sort of weather keeper. If only the best things in life were possible.

If there was one thing that Quinn loved more than nature, it was drawing it. Carrying a sketch pad around with her everywhere she went she quickly became the introvert that kept her secrets hidden behind pencils and paper. She began to draw the night sky, the thunder and the lightening encouraging her as she went. The wind started to pick up and Quinn felt a chill as the spike of ice cold air hit her shoulders. Moving away from her window she started to look around for some sort of sweater or at least a blanket to keep her warm; her eyes darted back to the window as she heard the flicker of paper and watched as her almost complete drawing flew out of the window and into the gutter outside.

"_Oh crap"_

She was leaning out of the window when it happened, the rain was hitting her hard and the thunder was getting louder. The flash was the most beautiful thing she had seen, it was almost like she didn't notice the fall from her bedroom window to her front yard. The last thing she remembered was the hard sound of what seemed like a thousand lightning bolts hit the floor as she did.

**It was the last thing she heard before she blacked out**

..


End file.
